narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Goū
Background Goū's past has been lost to time, though he holds some memories close. His original purpose after awhile was to raise and protect his brother, his was a more than easy task but now, his brother no longer needs his assistance. Though from the day he met his brother to many years later, it's as if Goū hasn't aged one bit since then. None never take real notice because the young shinobi's face is always concealed behind a mask. The truth behind it all is that Goū is what people would call a Pseudo-Immortal. To ensure that he was always their to protect his brother he had his body 'exchanged' and tranformed by the Jiongu Technique. Not too long after the transformation did Goū begin to make his move and start to gain power. By consuming the hearts of others, he took in their abilities, strengths, and chakra pools. Seeing that he could do this with any part of the body, he became an immortal in a sense by exchanging his own dying organs for more healthier ones. Each mask has immense strength and grants him an unknown amount of abilities though no one knows this about him. The male's secret is known by less than a handful. Now the man lives his life as a shinobi, training himself and gaining stronger jutsu. The man known explores the unknown. Appearance The man's appearance is simply enough, like his picture he usually wears a type of robe yet it's closed in the front and not exposed as in the picture. Also hidden in his sleeves are usually a few yards of wires, thin as hair but never judge a book by it's cover. His has soft blue hair that sometimes tends to cover his mask and eyes. From his nose and up is a mask, split down the middle. The right side markings are red while the left side markings are blue, the meaning behind them to represent the balance between good and evil. Also unlike in the picture, he does not have the Orochimaru/Sasuke style ropes around his waist but he does have his blade Heiwa on his back. Goū's arms are now wrapped in bandages from his fingertips all the way up to his arms. These bandages are not only a weapon but they also hide the diamond like seals on his palms. Personality Goū is usually a calm and domestic person on a daily basis though he doesn't enjoy playing around when it comes to serious matters. Though he is nice to others he sometimes beats himself up, referring to himself as an 'abomination' or 'monster'. Though sometimes his mood changes and he becomes overwhelmed with a feeling of dominace over others, thinking himself as a Demi-God of sorts. His changes in personalities show the purpose of his mask, a balance between good and evil. Goū has always been known to have confidence in his fighting but at the same time he knows his limits therefore making his fighting skills notable. Abilities Though Gou has been around for some time, he has only really worried about mastering the ablities of his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. What he lacks in Genjutsu skills, he makes up with having coming close to mastering his Sharingan. His physical strength far surpasses that of your average shinobi, along with his speed. Both being impressive. Miscellaneous Eye Collection: Sharingan: Five Mangekyo(Stern/Samuke/Rusaku), One EMS(Madhax). Rinnegan: One Path(3x Rusaku, Madhax) Abilities Granted: Shadow Manipulation: Athos. Details of the ability written on scrolls. Chakra Pools: Gou: Grand. Samuke: Large. Kirei: Fair. Athos: Fairly Large. Madhax: Grand. Has all the Organs of Kylar Stern.